


Missed You

by ATV12



Category: Free!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATV12/pseuds/ATV12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa is lonely after Makoto and Haru left for university. Hoping to bring back the bubbly personality Rei and Gou take matters into their own hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

It had been 3 months since Haruka and Makoto had left for Tokyo. Nagisa had tried his hardest to survive without his two boyfriends but in all honesty it was difficult.  
He'd spoken to them over Skype and messaging in the beginning after they had left Iwatobi but their uni work had piled high big time and somedays there really was no time for them to talk.  
Nagisa had put more time into the swim club but it was clear to everyone even though he tried to hide it that he wasn't coping without the two older boys, this was noticed heavily by Kou and Rei who after several attempts to cheer the blonde boy up decided to take matters into their own hands.

Nagisa layed sprawled out on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He'd left Rei in charge of the swim club for the training, the blue haired teen hadn't minded and if he did Nagisa didn't really care. All he wanted was Mako-chan and Haru-Chan. He wanted to be wrapped up in Makoto's strong arms lying on the older boys chest whilst Haru curled into the two of them stroking the blondes hair.  
He thought back to the day the three of them had got together, it was during the deserted island training. Nagisa had always looked to his older friends but it was the thought that night of losing the two that made Nagisa look at them in a different light.

Of course he cared for Rei as well, but there was something that night that made Nagisa study Makoto and Haru more, how Haru had went out to risk his life to save Makoto who even though he was afraid of the ocean had gone to save Rei from drowning.  
After they had returned from sukishima Nagisa had been quiet. To say he hadn't had been scared that night was an understatement, the others had noticed the blondes change in behaviour. Later that day as they were the closest to Nagisa Haru and Makoto had taken Nagisa to a quiet spot to talk. It was there he broke down and told the two how scared he had been.

He remembered how Makoto had scooped him up into a hug and reminded that everything was ok and that they were still there.  
The night they got back to Iwatobi Makoto had decided that they should stay at Haru's for the night, Rei made an excuse saying he had homework to finish for the next day which left the three at Haru's house.  
That was the beginning of their relationship, Nagisa remembered waking up inbetween the two older boys the next morning and the short talk about what would happen next.

Needless to say the talk was the start of something amazing for the trio, he rembered long nights at Haru and Makoto's houses and that one awkward night where his sister almost walked in on them.  
Everyone around them had seemed to accept it, even Rin who would have been a hypocrite if he hadn't cause he was practically sleeping with Nitori no matter how much the red head denied.  
Nagisa's phone ringing snapped the blonde out of his memories, groaning he grabbed it off the desk.

**From Gou**  
**Meet me and Rei in the park in 15 minutes and don't think about not showing, otherwise I'll get Mrs Amakata to come and collect you, don't think I won't**

Sighing Nagisa sat up and grabbed his hoodie, the one Haru and Makoto had brought him before they left for Tokyo, both of them had worn it for a week just so that both their scents would linger.  
Nagisa reluctantly slipped into his trainers and left the house.

He'd rather have slept until he graduated and was able to move to Tokyo himself.  
Looking up at the sky as he walked, he was reminded of the many times he had walked home hand in hand with Haru and Makoto, watching the sun as it vanished.  
"I wish you guys were here" he mumbled to himself "I miss you so much"  
A tear fell down the blondes cheek as he picked up the pace not really wanting to keep Gou or Rei waiting, he was unaware of the two figures following him who were beside themselves with worry.

Nagisa sat by the nearest tree, he'd been waiting for at least three hours now and there was no sign of either Rei or Gou.  
"Where the hell are they?" He said with an annoyed tone, he looked towards both entrances but there was no sign of the vice captain of the clubs manager.  
"Great, they've left me here on my own" he sighed, tears began to form, he furiously wiped at his eyes but to no avail.  
"Why did they do this to me?" Sobs were racking his body now and he couldn't make a move to stand. "Haru-chan, Mako-chan, please come back, I need you"  
Standing up as best as he could, he made his way to head home, the tears still fell which blurred his vision causing him to trip and fall

He closed his eyes waiting for impact but no such thing happened.  
"I gotcha, hey" a voice said, it sounded way to familiar and in Nagisa's opinion to good to be true.  
"Am I dreaming?" He asked carefully.opening his eyes, he came face to face with a pair of farmiliar green eyes. "Mako-Chan?"  
"Who else?" Makoto replied, "This isn't the nagi I left all those months back"  
"Defiantly not" another voice perked Nagisa's ears and he gently turned his head to see Haru kneeling down to run his hand through the blondes hair.  
"Haru-chan" Nagisa couldn't believe it, he could feel both of Makoto's arms around his body supporting him whilst Haru's hands switched between stroking his hair and wiping stray tears. "I thought you were in Tokyo" Nagisa hummed, he felt warmth spread throughout his body.  
"We were" Haru replied. "Until two nights ago"

**Flashback**  
"I'm home Haru-chan" Makoto called out to the apartment, the faint smell of mackerel hit his nose as he walked into the kitchen. "Again?"  
"You didn't complain the other night" Haru replied.  
"I was tired"  
"Well there's a pan there, I believe I'm not the only one who can cook around here" Haru mumbled,  
"Haru"  
"Mackerel or nothing"  
"I'll let you into the universites pool" Makoto smirked.  
"No"  
Makoto sighed before dropping his bag and walking up behind Haru wrapping his arms around said boy.  
"So how were the trials?"  
"Fine, I beat my time again, raced against rin and won" Haru replied. "How were exams?"  
"Tiring, but I'm done" Makoto said taking his half of the mackerel that Haru had just cooked.

"Just have to hand in the last bit of coursework, then we can go back to Iwatobi for a week" he pulled the black haired boy to the sofa, Haru hummed as they sat down. "Looking forward to going back home for a while"  
"Yeah me to, I wonder how Nagisa is doing?" Haru wondered.  
"From what I heard last they had made it to regionals" Makoto smiled. "The tournaments during the break"  
"Where'd you hear that?" Haru stared at his boyfriend, they hadn't talked to Nagisa in four months since all the uni work had began to pile high.  
"I saw it on the Internet" Makoto said "i checked to see what had been going on while we have been away"

The phone ringing caught their attention and Makoto reached over to the table to answer it.  
"Hello"  
"Makoto Senpai" Rei's voice sounded.  
"Rei"  
"This is urgent, we need you and Haru right now" the now vice captain of the swim club interrupted. "Me and Kou have tried everything and"  
"Rei what's happened"  
"It's Nagisa" Makoto froze, his heart began to beat faster at the mention of his boyfriend. Haru looked at him intensely.  
"Is he ok?" Makoto stuttered out. "Is Nagisa ok?"  
Haru snatched the phone out of Makoto's hands. "Rei what's happened to Nagisa"  
"Haruka Senpai"  
"Rei"  
"Nothing pyschally, emotionally though, he's a wreck" Rei murmmed. "And it's worser than when he ran away from home"

"Have you tried taking him for ice cream" Haru said.  
"We've tried everything Haru, nothing's worked"  
"You and Makoto are the last resort we have" Gou's voice replaced Rei's "he's not coping without you two here"  
The words hit Haru hard like a frieght train.  
"If you two can, please come here as soon as possible" Rei returned to the phone.  
"We'll be there in the morning" Haru replied.  
**End Flashback**

Nagisa's heart was beating fast at Haru's story, a few more tears slipped down his eyes.  
"I'm sorry" he said  
"You've got nothing to be sorry for Nagi" Makoto replied kissing him on the forehead "if Gou and Rei hadn't called us who knows what would've happened"  
"All that matters is we're here" Haru continued. "Come on, let's get some ice cream"  
Nagisa's eyes lit up as he was pulled to his feet, the older boys arms wrapped around him tightly as they headed off.

**A week later**  
"Nagi wake up"  
"No"  
"Come we'll miss the train if you don't" Makoto said, Nagisa groaned as he was pulled up from sleep, sitting up his heart immediately sank at the sight of Makoto and Haru's suitcases all packed, but then confusion hit him when he saw a third case by the door.  
"Why are there three cases?" He asked.  
"Did you forget?" Haru walked into the room towel round his waist making Nagisa stare at the stray droplets of water ran down the toned chest.

Haru rolled his eyes before picking Nagisa up and marching him to the bathroom.  
"Your coming with us" Haru said before depositing the blonde into the bathtub. Nagisa sat up and watched Haru retreat. It all hit him at once, they had been at Nagisa's house.  
Nagisa's parents were overjoyed to see the two older boys and also the joy back in their sons face that they had agreed that it would be best if he transferred to a high school in Tokyo.

"So it wasn't a dream" he said to himself and those words brought a smile to his face.  
Haru and Makoto watched from the door as the bubbly personality of their boyfriend returned.  
Nagisa bathed and dressed in record time before joining Haru and Makoto as they set off for the train station.  
Rei, Gou and Mrs Amakata were there to see the three of hem off.  
"Rei chan your captain now so don't let me down" Nagisa said. "I wanna see the team at the finals got it"  
"You can count on me"  
"And me" Gou exclaimed.  
"I know Gou chan"  
"ITS KOU"  
"Gou"  
"Kou"  
"Gou"  
"Kou"  
"Kou"  
"Gou.......damn you" the others laughed and all too soon the train pulled in.  
The three boyfriends boarded and sat by the window waving goodbye to their friends until they couldn't see them anymore.  
"Well are you ready?" Makoto asked, wrapping and arm round Nagisa's waist.  
"Of course" Nagisa smiled back. "Living with Haru-Chan and Mako-Chan is going to be great"  
The two olders smiled as they settled back into their seats, their arms linking behind Nagisa's neck as the younger began to fall asleep.  
It's going to be ok Nagisa thought letting his eyes close.

**Epilogue**  
"Haru-Chan, Mako-Chan, I'm back" Nagisa yelled at the top his lungs. He entered the apartment to see Makoto at the table, books scattered everywhere and Haru putting his apron on ready to cook.  
"Hey Nagi Kun" the two chorused.  
"How was school?" Makoto asked pulling the blonde into his lap and kissing him.  
"It was great, they made me vice captain of the swim team and we're going to the regional finals" he smiled. "I'll get to race in the relay against Rei-Chan"  
"Vice captain? Already" Haru questioned. "You've only been there a week"  
"The other vice captain transfered, none of the others volunteered so I said I'd do it, anyway what's for dinner?"

"AGAIN" both Makoto and Nagisa said as Haru grabbed a mackerel from the fridge.  
"Aww come on Haru-chan, as much as I love your mackerel can we have something different?"  
"If you want something else Makoto can cook it"Haru replied turning the grill on.  
"Please Haru-chan" Nagisa ran to Haru and rubbed his head into Haru's back. "If you do, I'll show this amazing rock pool area I found while I was out with some friends"  
Haru put the mackerel aside and headed to the cupboard and took out the stir fry pan.  
"WHAA" Makoto flailed. "I said three weeks ago that you could use the pool and you said no"  
"I know Nagisa won't actually trick me" Haru mumbled  
"Mako-chan's in the dog house" Nagisa laughed.  
"NAGISA! That's it you won't be getting any tonight"  
"I've still got Haru-chan" Nagisa stuck his tongue out. "Nice try Mako-Chan"  
Makoto flopped down defeated but looked up with a smile on his face when he saw Nagisa hug Haru from behind.  
"Yeo this was a good idea" Makoto hummed to himself just before the hyper blonde jumped into his lap and caused them to topple to the floor.


End file.
